


the one where elnor and hugh were soulmates

by Boldlynyooming (arka_r)



Series: Picard Short Fics [10]
Category: Star Trek: Picard
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ficlet, Fluff without Plot, Hugh | Third of Five Lives, M/M, Red String of Fate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23421115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arka_r/pseuds/Boldlynyooming
Summary: Elnor had several strings attached to his right pinky finger.
Relationships: Elnor/Hugh | Third of Five
Series: Picard Short Fics [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650364
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	the one where elnor and hugh were soulmates

Elnor had several strings attached to his right pinky finger.

There was the blue string, which connected him to Zani. The color of it reminded him of the sky of Romulus — a place that would always be his first home, but he could no longer visit except in his dreams. He could still come to Zani, though, and he knew she would accept him with open arms and heart. No matter where he went, she would always be his first home, forever.

There was the yellow string, which connected him to Picard. Its color reminded him of the sky of Vashti — a place that he had adopted as his home, just like he had adopted Picard as some sort of a father figure. Elnor had associated yellow to the joy he felt whenever Picard came to visit.

Then, there was the green-and-red string, which connected him to Hugh, his heart, his beloved — the one who owned his soul wholly.

Before he met with Hugh, he had often wondered about the odd two-colored string. The green strand of it was intertwined with the red strand. No other Romulan had it. Only after he met with Hugh he understood why — humans had red string, instead of green, that connected them to the one they were fated to be with.

This close to him, Elnor could see the string connected him to Hugh’s pinky finger, and he was Elnor’s home, currently. He had sworn to cherish and protect Hugh no matter the cost — not only because Hugh was his soulmate, no. Since meeting with the ex-Borg, Elnor had come to know the brilliance of his mind and heart, and he would do anything within his power and more to protect that.

Cautiously, Elnor placed a soft kiss to Hugh’s temple, where one of the metal bits on his face was attached. Hugh stirred slightly and his mismatched eyes opened just a bit.

“Can’t sleep?” Hugh asked, his voice hoarse from sleep.

“Kind of”, Elnor answered with a smile so wide his cheeks ached. “You’re so beautiful.”

“Sweet talker”, Hugh returned, his face reddening. He shifted and buried half his face on the pillow.

Elnor decided he couldn’t have that, so he pressed a kiss to Hugh’s cheek.

“It’s true”, he said. “You’re the most beautiful person I have ever met. My heart.” Another kiss. “My love.” And another. “My beloved.” And another, just in case.

Hugh let out a chuckle, and captured Elnor’s lips in a kiss that seemed to last for an eternity. Not that Elnor minded it. He’d love to lie down with Hugh and kiss him for eternity, until all the stars in the universe ceased to exist and more.

“C’mere”, Hugh said, lifting one arm invitingly, and Elnor went into his embrace. He could feel Hugh’s lips as it pressed against his forehead. It was nice.

“Mmm, your body is so cold”, Hugh hummed.

“Sorry?” Elnor piped up.

“Don’t be. It’s nice”, Hugh said. His eyes fluttered shut, and Elnor took a moment to stare at his face, determined to commit every detail of it into his memory.

It didn’t take long for him to fall asleep too.


End file.
